Game Over
by Kitsuki Amapola
Summary: One-Shot y SongFic. Tu juego ya no funciona con migo, ya todo acabo... Game Over


Antes de comenzar con esta nueva historia quiero que sepan que la historia es 'parte' mía. ¿Por qué parte? Por una razón simple, me inspiré en hacerla cuando leía "Predictable" de la autora Franessa Black. La historia me encanto he cambiado algunas cuantas expresiones pero la esencia es la misma, les quisiera invitar a leer no solo esta historia si no la que me inspiro a hacerla, por eso me parese correcto darle el credito que le corresponde.

_Disclaimer:_

_1. Inuyasha y sus personajes **no** me pertenecen, sino que son de **Rumiko Takahashi** (La mejor creadora -a mi criterio- de anime/manga)._

_2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Game Over**

Daría lo que fuera por regresar el tiempo atrás, por estar en ese momento en el que me dijo: "Te protegeré". Daría lo que fuera por estar hay y reírme en su cara...

Desapareció una vez más... Como era de costumbre cada ves que veía una de sus serpientes caza almas, y yo como una estupida me quedaba hay mientras se me rompía el corazón y sí eso no me bastara -como la masoquista que soy- lo seguía y espectaba esos actos tan rutinarios; abrazarla, besarla y prometer que se iría con ella en cuanto derrote a Naraku, vengándose por haberlos separado ase 50 años.

En medio de la noche sin que se diera cuenta lo seguí.

Esta no será como las otras noches, y estaba segura de ello.

No había pasado ni siquiera veinticuatro horas desde que un maldito demoño nos había atacado en busca de mis quince fragmentos de la perla, el muy maldito logro hacerme un gran corte en mi brazo derecho. Pero si me importa, es muy poco.

Caminé por minutos asta que logre divisar una figura roja y plateada, pero no estaba solo, si no con una mujer de cabellos azabaches. Ahí estaba, abrazando a otra mujer, cuando ase poco velaba por mis sueños...

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar toda la conversación

— Kikyo, no puedes seguir luchando sola, quédate con migo... yo te protegeré con mi vida

¿Te protegeré con mi vida?

¡Ja!.

Es promesa más estúpida que jamás haya oí se si tan estupida como el que la dijo

Lo que no sabía era que él era el queme hacía daño...

— Kikyo, te amo como jamás ame a nadie.—bolbi a escuchar al Hayô— quiero estar a tu lado— Jamás pensé que unas simples palabras me lastimaran tanto, pero no más que antes.

Porque tampoco creía lo que él prometía tan fácilmente.

Lo que Inuyasha no se daba cuenta de que sus juegos, sus malditos juegos ya no funcionaban con migo, ya no.

Sabía de antemano que lo que él prometía no era verdad, que tarde o temprano rompería su promesa. Yo diría más temprano que tarde.

Saque fuerzas del rincón más pequeño de mi interior y con todo el coraje del mundo salí de entre los arbustos.

— ¡Bravo!—aplaudi mientras seguía avanzando— Geníal lo tuyo Inuyasha, en serio es exelente— hable con el mayor sarcasmo posible

— Kagome... yo te lo puedo explicar— trató -inútilmente- de defenderse.

— ¡Cállate!.— ordené con voz potente y fría— Siempre pensé en la posibilidad de que mintieras, ¿Pero a cuál de las dos?

— Niña admítelo, perdiste y yo te gane— envenenó Kikyo. Ese comentario era veneno puro... Y el más poderoso viene en frasco chico y ella lo vertía en cada oportunidad que tuviera.

— Perder consiste en competir, pero yo jamás lo hice, pero sí tenía esperanzas, falsas, pero esperanzas al fin de que me quisiera aunque sea un poco. Pero... ya era hora de que se supiera la verdad sobre el "fiel" hanyô y quiero que sepas que no soy la misma chica inocente que conociste meses atrás, esa que se dejaba engañar, que soñaba con ese preciado día en que él,— señalandolo a un hanyô muy confundido y ¿Dolido?. La verdad ya no me importaba— finalmente, vería la luz y me elegiría.  
Pero no sucedió.— con una sonrisa algo nostálgica, una gota de agua salina se dejo caer, rodando rápidamente, por mi mejilla.

Ya era momento de demostrarle que su juego termino.

— Adiós, Inuyasha.— me di media vuelta y camine como me sacara un peso de encima, caminé lo más natural posible, ignorando las punzadas que sentía en mi pecho, demostrando así como el corazón se me rompía en pedazos.

— Kagome, por favor escúchame, esto no...- no lo quise escuchar y con un gran "Abajo" dio su habitual visita al suelo, la ultima visita que daría gracias a mí.

— Lo olvidaba,— me acerque a él mientras estaba tendido en el suelo — ya no necesitaré esto — tome en mis manos el collar, que con tan solo una palabra mía "castigaba" al baka de Inuyasha, y con un tirón se lo arranque del cuello, asiendo que las cuentas salieran volando por todas direcciones.

Me levanté tirando al suelo las pocas cuentas que quedaron en mis manos pero algo me tomo por sorpresa. Una fuerte mano sostenía mi brazo impidiendo que siguiera avanzando

— No puedes irte...— hablo con voz quebrada— tú... prometiste quedarte a mi lado.

— Y tú, — aun sin darme la vuelta, sabía que si veía esos ojos dorados no tendría la fuerza para seguir— prometiste protegerme a toda costa aún arriesgando tú vida. Te tengo una noticia rompiste tu promesa, ¿Entonces por qué yo no lo puedo hacer?

— ¡No la he roto!— reclamo dolido

— ¡Claro que sí lo hiciste!¿No te as dado cuenta?— levante mi cabeza, admirando por ultima vez un cielo estrellado de esa forma — el que me lastima, el que me ase daño, el que me usaba como un instrumento... ¡ese eres tú idiota!

— K...kag— no termino de nombrarme que se escucho, por todo el bosque, un ruido seco. Una bofetada... y una marca de cinco dedos en la mejilla del semi-demoño. Elevó su mano hacia esa marca roja en su rostro.

— Jamás vuelvas a decir mi nombre, ya todo acabo... _Game Over_— en ese momento las lagrimas que trataba de retener se escaparon y para evitar la constante mirada de superioridad por parte de Kikyo y de confusión y dolor de Inuyasha salí corriendo de ese lugar como alma que se lleva el diablo

Corrí como nunca antes lo hice, quería salir de ese lugar. Quería pellizcarme y despertar de esta pesadilla, pero no era un sueño si no la cruda realidad...  
Llegue al campamento, les deje una nota a mis amigo explicándoles el por qué no volvería -claro está, omitiendo ciertos detalles- le di un beso en la frente a Shippo, en el poco tiempo que estuve con él le tome un cariño especial. Tome mi mochila amarilla y salí rumbo al pozo devora huesos, el que conectaba ambos mundos; más bien épocas.

— Adiós chicos, los extrañaré— hablé suave, era un suspiro que se lo llevaba el viento, lejos muy lejos...

* * *

Bien espero que sea de su agrado.

Como siempre la inspiración llega en momentos raros, -una ves más lo repito, para que no aya malos entendidos- me inspire en "Predictable" de la autora Franessa Black.

...Espero sus reviews...

**K i t s u k i **  
**A m a p o l a**


End file.
